Harold Green
Harold Green (Patrick McKenna) is Red Green's nephew and the producer and director of the [[The Red Green Show#Show-within-a-show|fictional Red Green Show]]. Harold was sent to Possum Lodge to produce the show after Red's brother borrowed a large sum of money from Red and then lost his job. Harold is the quintessential nerd – he has a significant overbite, wears thick glasses, is very eager and sensitive, and he exhibits a number of unusual and socially awkward mannerisms. Among other things, he tends to make high-pitched whining and wailing noises during conversation, he gets extremely nervous when thinking or talking about women and topics of sex, and he feels sorry for any animals that are, or are about to be, slaughtered. Harold is easily the most intelligent member of Possum Lodge, and as such he is often appalled by the behavior of the other Lodge members (and even Red himself), and he puts a lot of effort into trying to change everyone's behavior, usually with little to no success. Harold and Red spend much of their time on the show trading insults and poking fun at each other. While they have shown they can cooperate with one another at times, Harold is often critical of Red's ideas and schemes, even though he usually ends up going along with them anyway. Harold always calls Red "Uncle Red" except when introducing him at the start of each show, and he calls other characters by their formal names ("Mr. Black", "Mr. Humphrey", etc.) instead of by their first names. Toward the start of the series, Harold's role seems more as like a straight man to Red, focusing mostly on the production of the show rather than on interacting with Red directly. Over time, however, he takes on more roles of his own, even substituting for Red in one of his Midlife segments "You're on your own. Don't push it!". Harold introduces a number of one-shot segments in earlier seasons aimed toward the younger generation, such as "Possum Lodge Cadets", "Bully Proofing", and "If I Were God", as well as a series of crafting segments in which he attempts to copy the style of Red's Handyman Corner, usually with little success. In The Network Deal, Harold was briefly replaced by a network-approved stand-in who attempted to convey a moralistic message at the end of the episode, before the contract with the network was cancelled. In the ninth season, Harold leaves his job as the show's producer to work as an account executive at Multicorp in the city. He enjoys a promotion and success at the job, then disappears entirely for two seasons Patrick McKenna left the show to play a part in a different series (Traders, which Harold himself is a fan of). He later returns as the Director of Public Relations of Possum Lake, earning a salary of $65,000 a year and the respect of his fellow Lodge members. In Cyber Girl, the final episode of the 2003 season, Harold meets Bonnie, a professional truck driver who shares nearly all of his unusual mannerisms. They date throughout the final two seasons, eventually get engaged, and Red throws together a hastily-arranged wedding for them in the series finale. The final monologue by Red reveals that they go on to have two children. In the movie Duct Tape Forever, Harold is not a member of Possum Lodge, but is accepted into the brotherhood at the end of the movie. *'Debut:' The Big Inboard *'Final Episode:' Do As I Do *'Complete Filmography' Key segments * Male Call * Red's Campfire Songs * The Experts * Harold's Handy Crafts * Harold's Hobby House * The Possum Lodge Word Game Harold's profile * Sex: Nothing so far * Eye Color: Huge * Address: YMCA Possum Lake * Weight: Not much (muscle weighs more than fat) * Date of Birth: When Bobby Fisher won the big chess thing * Hair Color: Reddish brownish dorky * Aliases: Wedgie Boy Green, Harold